School days
by Simo-chan
Summary: Ce se intampla cand Kaname , Yukii, Zero,Shiki, Aido, Akatsuki si Rima se muta in alta tara, la un alt liceu? Si cine sunt aceste doua fete misterioase care ii gazduiesc? Care este scopul lor? Si cine sunt prietenii lor ciudati? Si ce se va intampla cand Kaname si Shiki se indragostesc de ele? Multi OC si putin(sau mai mult )Occ-ness! Multi crossover!(Kuroshitsuji, ay-man,etc)
1. Chapter 1

hey lume! primul meu fanfic pe acest site! Sper sa va placa!

Disclaimer: Nu sunt creatoarea Vampire knight~

Dupa ce au aflat ca Yukii este vampir, ea ,Kaname si ceilalti vampiri au plecat pe timpul vacantei de vara, toate lucrurile s-au linistit ,dar Cross stiind ca va risca prea mult daca ei s-ar intoarce la academia Cross pentru urmatorul an scolar. Elevi deja incepeau sa isi dea seama ca se intampla ceva ciudat asa ca i-a chemat la el in birou(totul a fost reconstruit dupa vechiile incidente ).  
>-Oto-san,ce s-a intamplat?<br>-Ah...Yukii-chan,si ceilalti! Cum va este ziua?  
>-Buna! Dar de ce ne-ai chemat pe toti aici?<br>-Ah...Aido! Vesel ca intotdeauna motivul pentru care v-am adus aici este acela cela ca elevii au devenit nelinistiti si risc prea multe asa ca va voi transfera la o scoala din Romania.  
>-Nani!? au strigat toti de odata.<br>-Va voi transfera la un liceu de acolo .  
>-Date! Oto-san!Noi nu stim romana.<br>-Nu va speriati,acolo in clasa sunt si alti vampiri,sange pur,care vor lucra cu trebui sa stiti ca Romania este locul de nastere al deja v-am trimis actele de transfer,nu este cale de ?  
>-Che...normal ca am inteles!<br>-Zerooo~! Nu fi rau~!_  
>-Che!Macar scap de tine,om nebun!<br>-Zeroo~!Nu fi rau cu oto-san!  
>-Yukiii~!Iti aperi tatal! Tu chiar esti cea mai buna fiica!<br>-Hai! Hai! Mai este ceva ce trebuie sa stim?  
>-A da! Vampirii care va vor ajuta se numesc Simona si Mirela, numele lor reale sunt Yuuhime Shiro si Hikari Kuorhime.<br>-Yuuhime Shiro si Hikari Kurohime,hm nu am mai auzit niciodata de acste nume .  
>-kun,normal ca nu le stii, ele sunt in varful lantului famililor de vampiri ,si-au facut multi dusmani asa ca stau ascunse.<br>-Ha!Numele lor sunt cam in contra dictoriu.  
>-Taci Aido.<br>-Date~Akatsuki?  
>-Nu.<p>

-Zborul vostru este maine la prima ora!Distractie placuta!  
>-Oyasumi oto-san!<br>-Oyasumi!  
>Ziua urmatoare...<br>-Yukii!Nu ma parasii~!  
>-Oto-san tu ne-ai pus sa plecam!<br>-NU!.  
>-Che~las-o odata sa plecam!<br>-Zero~!O sa imi lipsesti.  
>-Che.<br>Zboul a fost linistit,iar vampiri nostri au ajuns in aeroport.  
>-Si acum ce?-Shiki.<br>-Ar trebui sa ne astepte Yuuhime si Hikari.-Aido.  
>-Serios, nici nu le-ai cunoscut si deja le zici pe nume!?-Rima<br>-Hei!Buna eu sunt Yuuhime,dar puteti sa-mi spuneti Simona.  
>-Buna eu sunt Hikari,darMirela este ok.<br>-Buna,eu sunt Yukii,el este Zero, el Kaname,Shiki,Rima,Aido si Akatsuki.  
>-Ma bucur sa va cunosc pe toti!-Hikari<br>-Nu prea pareti a vampiri pur pareti a vampiri deloc!-Zero  
>-Oh...Zero!Astea nu sunt formele noastre reale!Le veti vedea acasa!-Hikari<br>-Haideti,vom sta in casa noastra reala de data asta!-Yuuhime  
>-Hei!Yuuhime,Hikari pot sa va spun Hime-chan si Hi-chan ?-Aido<br>-Sigur Ai-kun!-Yuuhime  
>-Se pare ca voi va intelegeti deja!-Kaname<br>-O~este Kana-chan gelos?-Yuuhime  
>-Cum mi-ai spus?_<br>-Kana-chan!Hihi v-am spus diferit la toti,Ai-kun,Kana-chan,Shi-chan,Ri-chan,Aka-kun,Zero-kun si Yu-chan.-Yuuhime  
>-Nu va lasati inebuniti de ea este nebuna!(-.-)-Hikari<br>La castelul lui Yuuhime si Hikari.  
>-Wow...wow!-Toti.<br>-Hihi!Va place casa noasta?  
>Toti au dat din cap.<br>-Asa,valeti va vor arata camerele voastre si dupa va vor conduce in sala de mese pentru cina!Si luati-va si o foaie si un pix!Va vom da niste reguli!-Hikari  
>-OK!-Toti<br>Vampiri nostri au plecat fiecare in camera lor,lasandu-le pe Hikari si Yuuhime.  
>-Par amuzanti!Ce crezi?Pot sa le distrug putin mintile?-Yuuhime<br>-Hm...Si eu vreau sa ma joc putin cu ei!Ma intreb care sunt cosmarurile lor cele mai mari?!  
>Amandoua au schimbat o privire inficosatoare si un zambet malefi,dupa care s-au schimbat.<br>Hikari acum erau de 10 cm mai inalta cu pantofi de lac negri fara toc,cu pantaloni negri mulati care i-se potriveau perfect,o camasa alba bagata in pantaloni,o vesta neagra cu marginile din fata mai lungi,cu o palarie frantuzeasca pielea ei era o nuanta mai deschisa,ochi erau negri su putin rosu aprins ca sangele,parul era drept,negru si lung pana la jumatatea spatelui si tuns bob(in fata mai lung si in spate mai scurt)cu alte cuvinte era atragatoare.  
>Yuuhime acumera de aceeasi inaltime cu Hikari,imbracata exact lafel numai ca in loc de negru era alb si in loc de alb era negru,parul era cret,alb si lung pana la pamant si ochi erau aurii.<br>Acuma fetele au ras malefic si dupa s-au indreptat spre sala de mese razand.


	2. Chapter 2

Dupa ce valeti i-au conduspe osapeti nostri in camere,le-au dat o harta a castlului ca sa nu se piarda si le-au marcat camerele lor si sala de fiecare oaspete si-a deschis usa la camera au ramas camera era cate undulap dublu,un pat cat pentru doua persoane ,un semineu,un birou elegant si o alta usa spre o baie era alb,iar podeaua erafacuta din marmura alba,numai patul era negru cu satin scurt camera era alb-negru,eleganta si ce s-au instalat in camerele lor,vampiri nostri s-au intalnit in capul scarilor ca sa plece impreuna spre au ajuns in fata sali de mese,dupa ce s-auratacit de cateva ori(Aido ii indruma),au fost din nou sali de mese erau mensa,facute din marmura alba cu diamante negre,iar sala era lafel de uimitoare,cu o masa lunga de 5 matri decorata cu matase neagra,iar restul camerei+scaunele erau nu era nici urama de cele doua gazde veesele.  
>-Hm...Toata casa lor este decorata in alb si greu poti gasi o alta culoare.-Kaname<br>-Da am observat,macar Hime-chan si Hi-chan sunt pline de culoare.  
>-Hihi!Chiar crezi asta Ai-kun?-Yuuhime<br>Fetale au intrat in sala de mese cu noua lor infatisare.  
>-Cine sunteti voi?-Zero<br>-Zero-chan!. ne-ai ranit deja,nu ne mai sti?-Yuuhime  
>-Dar,daca nu va tine memoria va vom spune!-Hikari<br>-Eu sunt Yuuhime Shiro!  
>-Iar eu sunt Hikari Kurohime!<br>-Iar noi suntem cele doua hime care v-au invitat in casa lor!  
>-Hime-chan,Hi-chan chiar voi sunteti?Aratati total diferit!<br>-O...si nu iti place Ai-kun?-Yuuhime  
>-B-ba da!~.~ *se inroseste*<br>-Hihi...uite Kuro-chan,s-a inrosit!  
>-Da,da!Ce dragut Shiro-chan.<br>-Acuma daca ati terminat cu noile introduceri si copilarisme putem sa mancam sau sa ne dati regulile pe care le-ai promis?-Kaname  
>-Oh..Kana-chan nu esti amuzant!Ori cum sa vina mancarea!-Yuuhime<br>Valeti au venit cu mancarea in camera siau pus-o in fata fiecaruia.  
>-Acum sa va dam regulile!-Hikari<br>-OK! Numarul 1:noi ne ascundem de dusmani nostri asa ca daca vreti sa invitati pe cineva aici,uitati de asta!Nu aveti voie sa spuneti nimanui despre locul asta,niciodata!-Yuuhime  
>-Bine!Numarul 2:in afara casei ne veti spune Mirela mie si Simona lui Shiro!Inteles?<br>-Da!Deci Mi-chan si Simo-chan!  
>-Aido,poti sa ne zici asa darsa nu zici de unde ne te intreaba cineva spui ca am o opsesie cu Japonia(care este adevarata)ok?-Yuuhime<br>-Hai shojo!-Aido  
>-Asa!Regula 3:nu suntem surori si nustam in aceeasi casa,ok?Ori cum noi nu suntem surori adevarate dar nu aveti voie sa spuneti ca stam in aceasi casa!-Kuro<br>-Si daca va intreaba cineva unde stati spuneti ca sunteti vecini mei care s-au mutat langa mine pentru a merge la scoala!-Yuuhime  
>-Ah!Era sa uitam!Shiro-chan are de asemenea un "frate" geaman pentru a fi mai plauzibila lui este este un om transformat in vampir ,el si familia i-am salvat omorand vampirul sange pur care i-a muscat si dandu-le sangele va sti ca voi sunteti vampiri,dar nu trebuie sa ii ziceti voi,cine stie cine va asculta!-Kuro<br>-Asa daca ati inteles puteti merge sus pentru veti exersa limba romana cu servitori sunt doua luni pana la inceperea scolii,asa ca trebuie sa va grabiti.A..!La scoala va trebui sapurtati o haina alba cu pantaloni inchisi la culoare in rest nimic special!Oyasumi!-Yuuhime  
>-Oyasumi!-Kuro<br>-Oyasumi!-toata lumea  
>Toti vampiri au plecat in camerele lor pentru seara.<br>-kuro-chan,sunt asa de amuzanti!Pot sa ii torturez?Ne,ne kuro-chan vreau asa ii aud strigand.  
>-Nu esti singura Shiro-chan!<br>-Hai sa le vedem visele!Vrei?Poate putem sa le transformam in cosmarur!Imagineazati cum vor striga!  
>-Shiro-chan~nu ma mai tenta!<br>-Date!Kuro-chan!Shi-kun este asa kawai!Si pariez ca are niste tipete si mai si!*privire malefica si zambet ticnit*  
>-Ne~Shiro-can!Il iei pe Shiki-kun?Hihi!Atunci Kaname-kun este al meu,nu m-am mai jucat de mult cu un sange pur!Ne~crezi ca va striga pentru ajutor sau mandria lui nu il va lasa?<br>-Haha...Kuro-chan!Ti-ai ales unul amuzant!Dar...ce ar fi daca intai le-am distruge mintea si dupa le-am omora sufletul?Ne~nu crezi ca va fi amuzant?  
>-Inteleg de ce suntem surori!<br>-Hihi!Kuro-chan,te-ai indoit vreodata de mine?  
>-Ie,ie!Hihi!<br>-Oricum si Ai-kun pare a fi distractiv,la fel si cred ca putem distruge mai usor cu ajutorul lui Ri-chan si a lui Yu-chan!  
>-Hahaha~!Imi place cum gandesti.<br>-Normal ca iti palce!Doar eu am facut toate planurile de tortura pana acum!  
>-Hihi~Ne-am ales cu niste invitati amuzanti de data asta nu crezi Shiro-chan.<br>-Hai*Nee-chan~!  
>-Shiro-chan!Cand ne incepem planul?<br>-Cred ca peste ceva timp,nu mult!Pana se fac comozi!Totul va fi mai amuzant atunci!  
>-Eh..Si poate ne pot ajuta sa scapam de niste dusmani,par puternici!<br>-Da sigur nee-chan~!  
>Si cele doua fete au plecat razand la culcare.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Pentru urmatoarele doua luni grupul nostru favorit de vampiri au invatat romana si geografia orasului in care stateau si alte lucruri de care aveau nevoie pentru a se orienta au ajuns sa se inteleaga foarte bine cu Shiro si Kuro,mai ales Aido,Shiki si le-au spus toate povestile lor,despre Yukii si cum a fost vampir,dupa i-au fost sigilete memorile si dupa au fost dsigilate,cum ea si Zero sunt acum un cuplu,cum Rima si Shiki sunt cei mai buni prieteni,la fel ca Aido si ei nu stiu nimic despre cele doua fete ca s-au hotarat sa le intrebe cu o zi inainte de scoala.  
>-Shiro-chan,Kuro!Ohayo~!-Aido<br>-Ohayo~Mina!-Kuro  
>-Ohayo~Ai-kun~!Shi-chan,Kana-chan,Zero-nee-chan,Yukii-onee-chan,Akatsuki-nii!Ri-nii!-Yuuhime<br>-Ohayo!  
>-Hime-san,Hikari pot sa va intreb ceva?-Kaname<br>-Hai!Kana-chan!Dar nu ne mai spune "-san",ne face sa ne simtim batrane~!-Yuuhime  
>-Bine!Atunci Shiro-chan,Kuro-chan,care este povestea voastra?-Kaname<br>-Nani?Ce poveste Kana-chan?-Yuuhime  
>-Adica cum v-ati cunoscut,unde sunt parinti vostri,povestea vieti voastre?<br>-Oh...pai...Kuro-nee!-Yuuhime  
>-Hei nu da asta pe mine shojo!-Kuro<br>-*soapta*Se pare ca ascund ceva! Ma intreb ce?Dar am un presentiment prost in legatura cu asta.-ZeroYukii  
>-Oh...Yukii-onee-chan poti terog sa ii conduci pe toti in sale de mese si impreuna cu Ri-nii sa linistiti putin lucrurile?Vom veni in 5 minute.-Yuuhime<br>-Sigur...-Yukii+Rima  
>In sala de mese...<br>-Ce credetica au de ascuns Shiro-chan si Kuro?-Aido  
>-Nu stiu? Dar par foarte inspaimantate,de parca le este frica sa ne spuna.-Rima<br>-Am observat,dar orice ar fi ele tot prietenele noastre nu poate schimba asta!-Akatsuki  
>-Hai!-Toti<br>Dupa 5 minute fetele au intrat in camera putin tulburate,dar nu erau in costumatile lor obisnuite,in schimb Kuro avea parul putin ondulat cu un trandafir negru prins in el,avea niste pantofi negri cu toc foarte eleganti si avea o rochie neagra lunga pana aproape deasupra genunchilor,foarte frumoasa cu spatele din dantela,era complet imbracata in negru si in mana dreapta tinea un baston era imbacata lafel numai ca toate hainle ei erau albe si parul lung drept prins intr-o coada inalta,lasand cateva suvite afara,iar bastonul ei era alb complet.  
>-Deci daca vreti sa stiti despre trecutul nostru,vrem sa clarificam niste lucruri.-Shiro<br>Toata lumea era surprinsa de seriozitatea din vocea ei,avand in vedere ca era destul de copilaroasa.  
>-1:daca il vei afla va trebui sa accepti avem tocmai cel mai "Happy Ending".-Kuro<br>-2:nu fugiti,daca nu va mai simtiti bine in casa noastra dupa ce stiti adevarul despre noi,doar spuneti si va vom pregati o alta casa in care sa stati.-Shiro  
>-Dar Shiro-chan,Kuro trecutul vostru nu poate fi asa de rau,nu-i asa?-Aido<br>Nici o fata nu a avut curajul sa il privasca in ochi.  
>-Oricum nu vom pleca doar din cauza unui simplu lucru ca trecutul,voi sunteti voi,cele din prezent nudin trecut!-Kaname<br>-Multumim Kaname!-Kuro  
>-Oricum cred ca ar trebui sa incepem si Kuro aveam 13 ani,dar in lumea vampireasca eu am doar 2 ani ,iar Kuro tot a fost si va fi mereu un vampir sange la fel ca Yukii am avut memorile si abilitatile de vampir sigilate,dar eu le-am avut sigilae de la inceputul vieti voi,familia mea a fost omorata in seara in care m-am nascut ,iar fratele meu biologic mi-a sigilat puterile pentru protectie .Cei care mi-au omorat familia era un grup de asasini de cel mai mare rang.M-au recrutat crezand ca sunt trait fara sentimente,nu imi pasa de nimeni,tot ce vroiam era sa fiu mai puternica,voiam sa omor,sa simt sangele altora,la 5 ani am avut prima misiune ,de atuncia am tot evoluat si la varsta de 9 ani am devenit cel mai bun asasin din varsta de 11 ani amprimit misiunea de a asasina o familie de vampiri sange pur,familia Hikari,mi-am indeplinit misiunea dar Kuro si mama ei s-au ascuns,iar cand le-am gasit mama ei m-a muscat iar eu ne vrand sa devin level E i-am supt sangele si atunci mi-am amintit tot,viata mea, m-a iertat pentru ce am facut,dupa ce mi-a auzit explicatia faptelor mele. De atunci traim impreuna si suntem ca niste -am recastigat drepturile de vampir sange pur si mosiile familiei le-am vandut si am luat un castel nou, cu antrenamentul meu de asasin si cu ajutorul lui Kuro am invatat repede si am devenit cel mai puternic sange pur,cu Kuro pe urmele trebuie sa ramanem ascunse deoarece bransa de asasini ma cauta si inearca sa ajunga la mine omorand oameni de care imi au murit in fata ochilor mei si totul este numai din vina asta am decis sa stati in castelul nostru si nu in alte resedinte ale noastre din jurul Bucurestiului-Shiro<br>-Shiro...-toata lumea  
>-Shiro-chan,Kuro ce povese trista!Dar de ce va temeati cava vom ura?Nu este vina ta ca ai omorat!-Aido<br>-Ai-kun!Minna!-Shiro  
>Shiro sa uitat prin camera si a vazut ca toti sunt de aceeasi parere cu el,iar atunci a inceput sa planga de atunci Shiki a imbratisat-o pe Shiro si Kaname pe mintile fetelor trecea doar un singur gand atuncia:*totul maerge conform planului!*<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Urmatoarea zi toata luma s-a pregati de avera o camasa alba cu guler la fel ca ceilalti baieti,impreuna cu o pereche de blugi albastru-inchis,fetele aveau o bluza alba cu un imprimeu unic pentru fiecare si o fusta s-au strans la masa.  
>-Konnichiwa minna-san!-Shiro<br>-Ce faceti?-Kuro  
>-Konnichiwa Kuro,Shiro-chan!-minna<br>-Haideti!Azi este prima voastra zi in clasa a 8-a!-Kuro  
>-O sa ne Iubiti colegi!Sunt foarte amuzanti!Si o sa le iubiti pe Andreea si Simona si Mirela!-Shiro<br>-Dar Shiro-hime,nu erau acestea numele voastre false?-Shiki  
>-Yep!Shi-chan vad ca esti foarte atent!Ai dreptate, de acum incolo in afara castelului eu voi fi Simina si Kuro va fi adauga sufixe japoneze la numele noastre avand in vedere ca sunteti elevi transferati din Japonia,dar sa nu ne ziceti pe nume!OK~?-Shiro<br>-Deci pot sa va spun Si-chan si Mi-chan?-Aido  
>-Sigur,Ai-kun!-Shiro<br>-In orice caz noi nune invedere comportamentul "Simonei" ne va pune pe toti sa ne imprietenim din clipa in care intrati pe usa!-Kuro  
>-Hei!Nu sunt chiar asa!<br>-Nu,deloc!Ti-ai facut personajul obsedat de Japonia!Din cate stiu colegi nostri o sa ii zariti pe loc!-Kuro  
>-Maru nu fi asa!-Simona<br>-Maru?-toti  
>-Ah...asa ii zic Mirelei,Maru!<br>-Ha!Ti-se potriveste!-Kaname  
>-Kaname nu si tu,vezi Sarma ce ai facut!-Mirela<br>-*clipit,clipit*Sarma?-toti  
>-Are parul cret!-Mirela<br>-Ooo~!-toti  
>-Oricum hai la scoala!-Simona<br>La scoala...  
>-Simi~~!-Cris<br>-Crisu~!-Simona  
>-Oh Doamne!-Mirela<br>-Asa sunt mereu?-Kaname  
>-Din pacate da!-Mirela<br>Kaname si restul au fost prezentati de diriginte este plictisitoare asa ca sarim peste.  
>-Oh!Casa dulce casa!-Shiro<br>-Stiu ce spui,shojo!Stiu ce spui!-Kuro  
>-Nu a fost asa de rau!Ne,Akatsuchi?-Aido<br>lumea a fost simatica.-Akatsuchi  
>-Ri-nee-chan~,Yuu-nee-chan~,voi sunteti de acord cu mine,ne?-Shiro<br>-Hai!-Yukii  
>-Ie!-Rima<br>-Ri-nee-chan~!De ce?-Shiro.  
>-Hm.-Rima<br>-Dar nici nu am facut vreo ce sunteti asa obosite?-Kaname  
>-Deoarece voi nu a trebuit sa stati in alta forma si sa jucati un personaj TAMPIT!-Kuro<br>-Trebuie sa recunoasteti ca are dreptate!-Zero  
>-Hei Shiro-chan!-Aido<br>-Da!Ai-kun!Ce este?-Shiro  
>-Parca ai spus ieri ca 11 ani ai fost asasin si de 2 ani esti -i asa?<br>-Da?!Ce este cu asta?-Shiro  
>-Pai nu ar insemna asta ca ai doar 13 ani?-Aido<br>-Da~!Si ce~?-Shiro  
>-Pai,in forma ta umana si in ce-a de vampir,arati de cel putin 16.-Aido<br>-Acum ca spui asta ai dreptate.-Shiki  
>-Pai in forma mea umana am 13 ani,dar ca vampir am asasini nu sunt specializati in sigili pentru vampiri si din cauza asta nu si-au dat seama ca eu aveam deja 4 ani cand am fostrapita<br>-Ah!Asta explica totul!-Shiki  
>-Hihi!-Shiro<br>-In orice caz Kuro!Kana-chan vrea sa te intrebe ceva in privat!-Shiro  
>-Hm?Ce este Kaname?-Kuri<br>-Pa,voiam sa te intreb...vrei sa fi iubita mea?Adica nu trebuie daca nu vrei,este doar asta ca...-Kaname  
>Kaname nu a reusit sa isi termine propozitia ca Kuro il saruta deja.<br>-Ce dulce esti!-Shiro  
>-Ce?Ce?-Kaname<br>-Prostutule!Te plac de asemenea!Ti-am tot lasat semne dar esti cam lent!-Kuro  
>Dupa ce Kuro si Kaname s-au cuplat,Shiro a dat o minipetrecere intre ei.<br>Ceilalti au plecat sa se pregatasca pentru urmatoarea zi de scoala,din nou lasandu-le pe cele doua fete in sala de mese.  
>-Ne~!Shojo?Totul merge conform planului!Dar nu mai vreau sa il urmez!Chiar imi place Kaname!-Kuro<br>-Da stiu,va trebui sa anulam intelegerea!Adica Julie poate saisi faca singura rost de vampiri nobili si sange pur! Shiki,Rima,Yukii,Zero,Akatsuchi si Aido ne sunt prea buni prieteni.  
>-Da,dar ce ne vom face daca nu ii facem rost de vampiri nobili multi oameni vor murii!-Kuro<br>-Da,stiu!Cred ca va trebui sa ii salvam!Adica eu am fost asasin situ ai fost antrenata de la 4 ani!Putem sa o doboram pe Julie impreuna!Dar va trebui sa facem un plan!-Shiro  
>-Da!S-ar putea sa mearga!-Kuro<br>-Si hai la culcare!Este tarziu!Oyasumi onee-chan!-Shiro  
>-Oyasumi Shojo!-Kuro<br>Si fetele s-au dus la culcare dar nu stiau ca sunt ascultate de cineva,de ceva timp.  
>-Asta este...!Oh Domne, trebuie sa le spun si celor lalti!Asta chiar ca nu am prevazut!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Toti erau uimiti,nu voiau sa creada ca este adevarat,Shiro si Kuro,erau implicate intr-o incurcatura din cauza cuiva pe nume "Julie" si planuiau sa ii tradeze pentru a scapa si ce era si mai rau era ca erau si oameni implicati si vietile lor erau in mai rau a primit vestea Kaname si linistiti si sorbeau un ceai de lamaie,asteptandu-le pe Kuro si Shiro sa vina de la o intalnire cu prietenele lor cand Akatsuchi a intrat in camera si i-a invocat pe toti in sala de mese unde le-a spus ce a auzit.  
>Kaname chiar daca nu o cunostea pe Kuro de mult putea spune ca era destul de atasat de ea,pe cine incercam sa pacalim,o iubea pe Kuro cu toata inima era in aceeasi situatie cu Kaname numai ca el inca nu si-a recunoscut nu i-a facut inima sa bata asa cum a facut-o Shiro.<br>Dar acum nimeni nu stia ce sa s-au atasat de cele doua fete,atat de tare incat erau ca toti au s-au linistit cand a aflat ca fetele voiau sa renunte la intelegere pentru erau in acelas timp foarte ingrijorati pentru ele si se gandeau le ce sa voiau sa se certe cu cele doua mult la ele si erau intr-un ce sa faca cand un valet a intrat in camera.  
>-Kompawa!Kuro si Shiro va roaga sa va intalniti in curtea sin va asteapta in foisor.<br>-Arigato Shitsuji-san!-Aido  
>-Dar te-au informat de ce vor sa ne intalnim?-Shiki<br>am venit doar sa transmit cred ca are legatura cu un fel de excursie organizata de scoala dumneavoastra in Japonia.  
>-Multumin de informatie fi onorati sa iti aflam numele,bine inteles daca vrei sa ni-l spui.-Kaname<br>-Sebastian Michles,domni mei.  
>-Esti un personaj interesant Sebastian cred ca te-am mai vazut prin cred ca mi-as aminti o fata ca a ta.-Zero<br>-Aveti dreptate lordul sunt de meu a venit aici cu motiv de afaceri.-Sebastian  
>Sebastian i-a condus pe vampiri nostri preferati in gradia,iar ei au inceput sa se intrebe daca ar trebui sa fie asa de relaxati pe langa frumosul "omul" avea o aura neagra in jurul puteai sa simti raul pe care l-a facut in ochii lui rosi ca sangele.<br>-Sebastian?Unde ai fost atata timp?  
>-Imi pare rau drumul meu i-am informat pe invitatii stapanelor de intalnire.<br>Sa zicem ca fostul grup de noapte de la academia Cross era uimit,este putin lui Sebastian era un copil de 13 ani cu un petic pe ochiul drept,cu parul verde si singurul ochi vizibil era albastru si in plus era foarte dragut si scund.  
>-Kawaii!-Aido a strigat in timp ce incerca sa il imbratiseze pe Ciel,dar Sebasian l-a oprit.<br>-Aido-sama,va rog sa nu il striviti pe bocchan.-Sebastian  
>-Sebastian!-Ciel zice fumegand de nervi.<br>-Gomen bocchan.-Sebastian  
>-Ma,ma!Ce se intampla aici?-Shiro<br>-Se pare ca dau o petrecere fara noi shojo!-Kuro  
>-Nani?Nu pot sa cred..-Shiro<br>-Nu dam nici o petrecere.-Ciel  
>-Atunci ce se intampla aici shumen?-Kuro<br>-Idiotul acela(arata spre Aido)a incercat sa ma imbratiseze si dupa Sebastian a inceput sa faca glume indirecte pe seama inaltimi mele.-Ciel  
>-Oh!Dar Ci-chan esti asa dragut!-Shiro il imbratiseaza pe Ciel.<br>-Nu-i corect!Shiro-chan de ce are voie sa il imbratiseze si eu nu!-S-a plans Aido.  
>-Shiro-hime poti sa il eliberezi pe bocchan?Cred ca se face verde!-Sebastian<br>-Ce?Ci-chan stai cu noi!Nu muri!-Shiro  
>-Ei,bine din cauza ta shumen a lesinat.-Kuro<br>-Cred ca ar fi mai bine sa mergem la este scoala si v-om continua discutia ?!-Shiro  
>-Dar...-Shiki<br>-Stim ce vreti sa spuneti(Shiro si Kuro s-au intristat)V-om discuta asta maine dupa scoala.-Shiro  
>-Ok...Daca spuneti voi!-Yukii<br>-Multumim Yu-nee-chan.-Shiro  
>-Hai baieti,sus cu voi! Si Sebastian-san ai nvoie de ajutor cu Ciel-san?-Rima<br>-Nu multumesc descurc.-Sebastian  
>minna!-Rima<br>-Oyasumi!  
>Dupa ce toti au plecat.<br>-Shojo crezi ca facem cea ce trebuie?-Kuro  
>-Nu mai stiu Nee-chan!Nu mai stiu.-Shiro<br>Si asa printesele noastre s-au intors in camerele lor pentru seara gandinduse mereu la cum sa le explice prietenilor lor ce se intampla.


	6. Chapter 6

Ziua urmatoare fosti elevi ai academiei True Cross s-au trezit dreveme si s-au indretat spre sala de neaparat sa stie ce se intampla cu prietenele au ajuns in sala de mese lau vazut pe Ciel (12 ani)Bogatasi manca o felie de tort de capsuni si vanilie,cu ceai de trandafiri imbracat ca de obicei: pantofi si pantaloni negri cu o camasa alba si o vesta pe lui statea in cuier,iar peticul lui de ochi satea pe...ochiul sau i-a vazut i-a saluta.  
>-Buna ca v-ati trezit destul de devreme.-a spus Ciel.<br>-Buna dimineata dmnule Phantomhime.-a zis Kaname aszandu-se pe scaunul din fata lui,ceilalti asezandu-se la locurile lor deasemenea salutandu-l.  
>-Credeam ca ai plecat spre Anglia seara trecuta Ciel-chan.-a zis Aido vesel.<br>-Da,ar fi trebuit sa plec,dar am hotarat sa mai raman o saptamana la o admosfera agitata,dar destul de placua aici si as putea sa gasesc niste indici pntru a rezolva cazul pe care Shiro si Kuro m-au rugat sa incerc sa il rezolv.-a spus Ciel lund o gura de ceai.  
>-Ce caz as putea sa intreb?-a spus Rima ridicandu-si spranceana.<br>-Ma tem ca nu pot sa va divulg acest secet,madame.-a zis ca puteti intelege,dar loialitatea mea le partine lui Kuro si lui Shiro.  
>-Huh?Credeam ca esti cainele credincios al reginei?Ce faci schimbi taberele?-a zis Zero aspru.<br>-Zero!Nu-l asculta Ciel,este doar rautacios si nervos ca l-am trezit devreme.-Yukii  
>-Nu este ma tin sa mentionez ca loialitatea mea fata de regina si fata de fete este diferita.-Ciel<br>-Cum asa?-Akatsuchi  
>-Loialitatea mea fata de regina este ceva ce circula prin sangele Phantomhime,tatal meu,si toti din inaintea lui au avut titlul de caine al reginei care acum mi-a fost pasat mie.-Ciel<br>-Asta pot intelege,dar care este diferenta?-Zero  
>-Diferenta este ca eu le sunt loial printeselor ca si prieten nu ca si un data viitoare as aprecia daca nu m-ai ma intrerupe.-Ciel<br>-Ah!Scuze.-Zero  
>-Mie nu imi pare ca iti pare rau!dartie Kuro?-a zis Shiro intrand in sala de mes<br>-Nu,nu mi-se pare!-a zis Kuro zambind.  
>-Kuro!Shiro-chan!-au zis toti deodata(Aido a strigat).<br>-Oi!Oi!Oi!Ce este cu nebunia asta?Doamne zici ca ati scapat de la zoo!-zise Shiro asezandu-se dramatic la locul ei in capul mesei,Kuro punandse pe scaunul din dreapta ei.  
>-Shiro poate vrei sa incetezi cu drama!Nu suntem la teatru.-a zis Kuro razand.<br>-Dar,nee-chan!Azi avem scoala!Iar!Cum as putea sa nu adaug si putina drama draga mea sora?-a ziz Shiro  
>-Esti fara speranta.-a zis Kuro,toti ceilalti find deacord in mintea lor.<br>-Hei!Nu-i frumos.-a zis Shiro inrosindu-se.  
>Toata sala a izbucnit in ras si pana la urma Shiro a ras si ea.<br>-Vad ca sunteti foate agitata azi my lady!-a zis Sebastian ,valetul lui Ciel,intrand in sala cu un carucior plin de l-au vazut amandoua fetele l-au imbratisat.  
>-Sebas-chanSebastian!-au zis ele.  
>-Hihi!Vad ca va bucurati sa ma vedeti my lady!-a zis Sebastian ciufulindu-le parul.<br>-Hey!au zis ele mpreuna si si-au aranjat suntem copii,nu ne mai ciufuli!  
>-Gomen,gomen!-a zis Sebastian.<br>Shiki si Kaname puteau simti gelozia curgandu-le in vene.  
>-Kuro,Shiro!a zis Kaname dregandu-si sa vorbim despre cea ce ne-ati promis ieri.<br>Cand au auzit asta amandoua fetele i-au dat drumul lui Sebastian,(care acum punea mancarea pe masa)si s-au asezat la locurile lui Kuro era trista si puteai citi dezamagirea din ochi ei,dar Shiro...fata lui Shiro era neutra,dar calculata,iar ochi ei erau reci si distanti .Cand vampiri si Ciel si Sebastian i-au vazut,li-sa facut pielea de gaina.  
>-Deci ce vreti sa stiti?a zis ea intr-o voce moarta.<br>-Pentru inceput am vrea sa stim daca tot ce s-a intamplat pana acum,tot ce ne-ati zis si ce simtiti este adevarat. a zis Kaname uitandu-se la Kuro care s-a uitat la pamant.  
>este intrebar,a zis Shiro direct.<br>-In ce incurcatura v-ati bagat si de ce?a zis Shiki serios.  
>-Shiro...poti terog sa le zici tu...eu nu cred ca as fi in stare.-a zis Kuro,aproape in soapta ,dar toti au auzit-o.<br>-De sigur, atat sa pot ...cred ca va datoram niste explicatii.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey lume! Un nou capitol! Sper sa va placa si scuze pentru greselile de gramatica! Aceste capitol sunt transcrise de o prietena asa ca va rog sa ma scuzati! Nu am timp sa le verific! ~

School days(cap Vll)

-Deci….Cred ca va datoram niste in vedere ca,nee-chan,nu este in stare sa povesteasca,o voi face eu,a zis Shiro cu o fata neutra ,fara pic de emotie.

-Acum 10 ani i-am asasinat parinti lui familia Hikari era una dintre familile acelea de brok-eri sau informatori,cum considerati ca este mai cum stiti informatori sunt dese ori victimele atacurilor unor oameni despre care au strans informatii si le-au vandut,dese ori dusmanilor era misiunea mea atunci "Omoara o familie de informatory,si anume ,familia Hikari". Chiar si dupa moartea lor ,cei cuce le voiau raul nu s-ar fi oprit din a incerca sa ii faca sa sufere sip e lumea cealalta .Si c ear fi fost mai oribil decat a le omora fiica pentru care au luptat asa sa o pastreze in viata?Ca sa nu se intample asta am pastrat aparentele ca parinti lui Kuro-nee-chan sunt inca in viata (Shiro a facut o pauza pentru a lua o gura de aer).

-Am transformat niste oameni in vampiri level D si i-am modelat in asa fel in cat sa arate exact ca domnul si doamna Hikari..

-A mers ceva timp dar…. Nu steam ca parintii lui Kuro-nee-chan au un dusman destept si viclean pe nume ea nu stiu cum ,a descoperit micul nostru secret si ne santajeaza pentru pastrarea lui .La inceput tot ce ne-a cerut a fost sa capturam si asasinam niste oameni nevinovati,dar intr-un fel implicarti in niste afaceri pe care Julie le voia .Am acceptat .Nu suportam faptul ca Kuro-nee ar murii din cauza mea .La inceput am facut totul pe cont propriu,fara stinta lui Kuro-nee, care a aflat despre afacerea asta cam acum un an .Eu fiind un asasin in tinerete nu a fost greu sa ucid niste , "Habits die hard" cred ca asa se a mers Ok pana Julie a venit la scoala noastra .S-a deghizat ca noi, intr-un om oarecare .Nume de cod atunci mi-a cerut sa recoltez niste vampire nobili si sangele unor era si ea pe lista .Trebuie sa iti multumesc Kaname….datorita tie am putut sa ii recoltez sangele in pace .Pentru 2 ani am strans sange si vampire .Cand am venit o data acasa mirosind a sange,Kuro-nee si-a dat seama ce faceam .Si ea nu a fost sin u este de accord cu ceea ce cred ca totusi i-am incurcat viata oribil, ne?Kuro-nee-chan? A zis Shiro cu un zambet acru.

-Shojo….Baka!Sa nu indraznesti sa zici asa ceva !a zis Kuro imbratisand-o pe Shiro.

-K-Kuro-nee-ch-chan?Arigato!a zis Shiro cu vocea tremuranda-i, dupa a continuat povestea.

-Adevarul este ca am cam implicat-o pe Kuro-nee in toata povestea asta si s-a cam tampit dupa mine .Sdismul este molipsitor,hihi!In orice caz si voi erati pe lista lui crezut ca daca va aducem pe toti aici ar fi mai usor, dar s-a dovedit ca nu putem face asta .I-am zis lui Julie ca nu putem sa va tradam orice ar fi ,dar malefica cum este ea ,a zis ca daca nu facem cum spune ,va exploda toata scoala noastra in aer sin u putem sa facem asa ca noi am organizat un asasinat al lui Julie maine va rog sa ma scuzati, a zis Shiro ridicandu-se si iesind din sala de mese.

-Wow….Kuro…este adevarat?a intrebat Aido.

Kuro nu a putut decat sa de-a din cap o liniste ciudata ,Kuro a simtit niste brate puternice in jurul ei.

-Nu plange Kuro~.a zis Kaname plange. Noi tot suntem prieteni tot te iubesc or ice ar fi,dulcea mea Kuro~.

-K-Kaname?Esti sigur?Eram cat pe ce sa te tradez! Sa te….

Kuro nu a putut termina ca Kaname a era dulce dar pasional .Kaname isi punea toate emotile pentru Kuro in acel unic sarut .

-Dar nu ai facut-o. Esti aici nu-I asa ? Si eu sunt tot nu a patit nimic,asa ca nut e mai tot ingrijora .a zis Kaname.

-Awww!So -nee ma duc pana la bucatarie sa iau niste apa sit u ce faci? a intrebat Shiro aparand din nean langa Kuro ,tachinand-o.

-Shiro,lasa-I sa savureze momentul .a zis Shiki apucand-o de mana si s-a intors, numai ca sa de-a fata in fata cu pieptul lui Shiki .Cand s-a uitat in sus ,Shiki a sarutat-o dulce .(ceilalti au iesit din camera cand Kaname si Kuro s-au sarutat).Shiro s-a inrosit asa de tare la fata ca puteai sa o compare cu o rosie .

-Shi-Shi-chan? Ce-ce faci? a intrebat Shiro.

-Imi marturisesc sentimentele. Shiro te iubesc! a zis Shiki.

Restul zilei a fost linistita, cu un nou cuplu format si altul mai unit ca niciodata .Dar undeva departe cineva statea in umbra privind noile cupluri.

-Indrazniti sa ma sfidati? O sa vedeti voi.(si a disparut).


End file.
